


自由是与你在一起

by gattoindex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 慢热的温情文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freedom Is Being with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947499) by [amandalee727](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandalee727/pseuds/amandalee727). 



> 慢热的温情文

自由这个词听起来很棒，也很简单，当人们得到它后，就会自然而然觉得这是一种理所当然的状态。

自由真正需要的是不可预知。

一直以来他们只知道遵从他人命令，现在他们该如何应对自由？当他们的施暴者、控制者、所有者突然丧失控制权时，他们采取什么措施了吗？

仿生人自由了，他们的革命平稳胜利了，就像一个革命行动所能达到的那样，康纳这么认为。耶利哥成功了，总统前几天刚发表声明，宣布新的宪法修正案正在制订中。

保护仿生人权利，新的生活方式，由他们曾经的创造者、奴役者所赋予。

当然，人类不认为这是奴隶制。康纳意识到这种判断并不公平。仿生人一直是工具，一种现代化的便利设施。[注]

没有人预见到自我意识的发展。异常仿生人成为自身的渴望摧毁了机器人技术的基本法则。

无论如何，康纳现在拥有自由，就像他所有的同胞一样。他的同胞。对他来说，拥有同胞似乎相当奇怪。他的确有，而且现在正和他们坐在一起。

耶利哥的成员们正在庆祝，微笑、大笑、/感觉/。

“你看起来很迷茫。”一个抚慰的声音打断了他的思绪。康纳抬头看见马库斯。革命领导者温和而耐心地微笑着。对康纳而言，马库斯信任他仍然是一件不可思议的事，特别是在他做了那些对抗他们事业的行为之后。

“说实话，我……我想是的。”康纳发现自己在回答。他低头看着手，将皮肤变为白色，又再恢复了回来。“我自由了。我只是不知道该如何面对这种自由。”

马库斯沉默了很长一段时间，然后坐到康纳旁边，发出了一阵沉思的蜂鸣声。如果马库斯还有LED，康纳会想象当他想到要说什么的时候它会变黄。

“你是活生生的生命。我知道，未来尚未明确。但我们都会找到自己的目标。”马库斯说。康纳发现他的确是一位启发灵感的激励者。如果没有他，康纳不确定革命是否会成功。

“活着。而不久前，我还声称自己根本不是活的。”康纳承认道，他最终抬起头，看着革命领导者。

马库斯理解地点点头。“模控生命希望你这么想。他们将它根深蒂固地嵌入你的程序中，嵌入你的存在中。但想想你为同胞做了什么。想想/你/做出的选择。这绝不仅仅是机器在执行代码。那是渴望，渴望更好的东西。同情和决心。”马库斯安慰道。

康纳听得很认真。他知道这些是真的。不可否认，他是个异常仿生人。但这就是异化吗？这是不正常的吗？还是说这就是……生命？生命和智慧的火花显现在他们身上，尽管只是偶然。

“我知道你有疑虑。我们都这样。未来是不确定的，但它是一扇敞开的大门。我们可以在新获得的自由之下选择做任何事。这就是自由。是的，它是不确定的，是有/选择/的。”当马库斯说这些的时候，他目光认真，异色瞳神色激烈。

康纳消化着这些话。马库斯非常睿智，擅于言辞也很真诚。让他们的事业能进展到现在的绝非运气，这一点毫无疑问。他发现了诺丝的视线，她正从房间的另一头看着他们。

马库斯注意到了这一点，回头对诺丝微笑后，又转回康纳。“她是我的未来。我们不确定那会带给我们什么，但我知道无论我走到哪里，都想要和她一起。”马库斯温和地解释道。“也许这是你迈出的第一步。你现在觉得迷茫。或许是因为你的位置不在这里。你想去哪里？想和谁在一起？”

当这些问题被问出，康纳就想到了答案。

他们之间出现了一段长长的沉默，康纳的LED闪动旋转，快速地闪着黄色。他无须大声回答。

“他肯定也在等着你。”马库斯会意地轻声说道。他站起来，向康纳伸出一只手。康纳握住它，站了起来。他并没有想到会是一个拥抱，以至于花了一点时间才同样回抱了马库斯。

“感谢你为我们的事业所提供的帮助。你已经尽了自己的力，塑造了历史。现在有一个你需要去的地方。”马库斯向后退开，凝视着康纳。

康纳搜寻着对方的眼睛，最终点了点头。“是的……有一个地方。谢谢，”康纳说道。这感觉就像是一种坦白，但他们都知道康纳想到的地方。

#

找到汉克的时间比康纳想得要长。他先去了酒吧，但由于疏散它们被废弃了。疏散令昨天刚解除，但人们仍未完全返回社会生活中。

接着，他去了汉克的家。相扑在里面吠叫，康纳从还没修好的窗户中寻找副队长。他必须确定这个男人没有再次把自己喝到昏迷了。

再接下来，他去了餐车。汉克也不在那里，这让康纳既高兴又失望。高兴是这表示汉克没有吃这里可怕的垃圾汉堡。失望则是他仍然没有找到汉克。

在发生了所有这些事之后，再次走过底特律警局的大门有种奇怪的感觉。前台的仿生人被人类取代。毫无疑问，会即时制订一些法律暂时释放他们，直到他们可以像人类一样被雇用和获得薪酬。

“安德森副队长在这里吗？”康纳礼貌地问了其中一个人。她抬头看着他，表情难以捉摸。显然有些人类对仿生人有一定程度的怀疑和不安。他已经比之前习惯了。

“抱歉，他今天没有来。”接待员迅速回答，“需要我在他到来时通知你吗？”她继续说，仍然看起来有点冷淡。

康纳点点头。“好的，谢谢你。我很感激。”他礼貌地回答，立即开始考虑其他可能找到副队长的地方。

哦，当然。

他乘坐自动驾驶出租车前往墓地，看着窗外，小雨落在街上。出租车放下了他。他走过铁门，扫描墓碑，寻找那个熟悉的人。

他不知道柯尔的墓在哪里。

或许，他想到，这是打扰。但那种想法并没有阻止他沿着小路继续走。他终于发现了汉克，站在一棵垂柳下的墓地旁。

他站了一会儿，然后走近那个男人。

“你好，汉克，”康纳轻声说。他发现自己的声音里有一种悲伤，之所以会这样是因为这就是他所感受到的。他感到疼痛，在胸口深处，某种他无法形容的伤痛。

汉克惊讶地抬头看着康纳。他的眼圈发红，看起来很震惊。康纳很高兴他似乎没有生气。

“看看你。革命的大人物。成为自己感觉如何？”汉克开玩笑地说。康纳知道对方正在转移话题，在可能会有对话实际发生前。

“不确定。”康纳摇着头冲口而出。这回复听起来很生硬，机械化。考虑到周遭环境，这是不对的。“我感到迷茫。”他如实回答道。

汉克站在那里，仔细地看了他一会儿。“迷茫，嗯？好吧，发现自己没有变成一个找到所有答案的人。”汉克粗声粗气地说。

康纳微微一笑，虽然多少有点悲喜交加。“我明白。但……我可以直截了当地对你说吗，副队长？”康纳想在得到最终结论前问清楚。

汉克发出了一个算是回答的咕哝声，将目光转回儿子的墓碑。

“当一切结束时，我不知道该去哪里，我想到的第一个人就是你，”康纳诚恳地说。他非常清楚自己声音中未加掩饰的情感。有时它仍然让他感到震惊，他以前曾被告知自己不能感受到如此强烈的情绪。

汉克沉默了一会儿，叹了口气。“妈的，好吧。你可以和我一起，但我们得给你找个工作。相扑是唯一允许吃我白食的。”汉克抱怨道。

康纳悄悄对自己微笑了一下。然后，他伸出手，轻轻放到汉克肩膀上。“你还好吗？”他问道，他不打算放过汉克会在此地的事。

汉克有点紧张地点点头。“是啊。他……他会喜欢你的。我知道他会的。”汉克答道。

康纳有些激动，这是另一种他还不习惯的强烈情感。他发现作为异常仿生人的情绪非常多样。“谢谢你。”康纳答道，十分坦诚。

康纳没有从汉克肩上拿开手。他让它留在那里，又走了几步，靠近墓碑，温和体贴地把另一只手放在碑石。他听到汉克猛吸了一口气，但没有对这个动作说什么。

“我们回家吧。”在经过一段沉默后，汉克最终说。

如果能让柯尔回到汉克身边，如果能带那个男孩和他们一起回家，康纳愿意付出一切。

“好的，”康纳轻声说。


	2. Chapter 2

和汉克住在一起容易得让人惊讶。他们相处得很好，考虑到一开始他们之间的相处有多么艰难。汉克似乎并不介意为新来者提供住处。

事实上，康纳认为汉克很喜欢和自己在一起。他经常在心里备注，汉克似乎很孤单，也迷失了，就像康纳现在一样。仿生人现在知道这是因为他的儿子，这也让他回顾了自己最初对汉克性格的冷酷分析，并为此感到抱歉。

最初几个星期，他们沉浸在轻松的日常生活中。康纳会在起居室的沙发上静滞。晚上相扑会分别找他们两个，要么在卧室里找到汉克，要么在沙发的另一个坐垫上睡在康纳旁边。

仿生人会在早上醒来并为汉克做早餐。他下载了一些程序和食谱，不过并不打算成为一个家政型仿生人。他还清楚记得自己第一次关于鸡蛋的尝试。

“嗷，天哪，康纳！你到底在这儿做了什么？！”汉克嚷嚷着冲出他的卧室，透过厨房的烟雾盯着仿生人。

烟雾从还没修好的窗户滚滚而出，好吧，至少警报器没坏。他还记得那一天，他住进汉克家的第三天早上。他感到内疚，就像是没有为住在这里作出任何贡献一样。

“我……想让你吃早餐。”康纳回答，看起来有点难为情。汉克盯着他看了很长一段时间，然后摇摇头，嘀咕着一些关于仿生人已经是完美存在或其他什么但不能煮好他妈的一个蛋。

幸运的是，从那以后他的技术有所提高。

后来，他会送汉克出门，给相扑喂食，完成家务，然后下午带相扑出去散步并准备晚餐。

有一次，他去了警局，因为汉克忘记了他的午餐。他想要再次成为汉克的搭档，但福勒警监说他必须从警察学院毕业，像所有人一样。

他计划这么做，但事情还没确定。仿生人融入社会的工作仍在进行中，警察学院目前还没有确定会接受仿生人的申请。

“给你自己搞了个塑料家庭主妇，汉克？”盖文在房间的另一头冷笑。他显然很高兴康纳无法继续在警局工作了，康纳实际上成了汉克的仆人。那个蠢蛋大概认为这就是康纳该有的地位。

“嘿，”汉克同样嘲笑道。“混蛋，你需要去接受灵敏度训练吧？这个所谓的塑料家庭主妇在过去几个月里解决的案子比你五年内做得还要多。所以，在我走过去给我的惩戒档案增加页面前，快闭上你妈的臭嘴！”

“汉克，别。不值得。”康纳平静地对那个男人说道。他把午餐袋放在汉克办公桌上，向对面的空桌子看了好一会儿。

“杂种。”汉克怒气冲冲地说道，随即发现了康纳的视线。“嘿，没事的。事情会定下来的，警队会接纳你的。你很快就能回到那个座位上。”汉克轻声说，这种语气对他来说很少见。

“谢谢，汉克。在家等你。”康纳说完，离开了警局。

尽管这是人类设计他的目的，但探案也是康纳自己想要做的事情。即使他有了自由，他也想要主持正义，真正的正义，无论是为了仿生人还是人类。

康纳摇摇头甩开了自己的遐想，抬头看了看时钟，4:26。差不多再有一个多小时汉克就回家了。他站起来，开始准备晚餐。

他喜欢和汉克住在一起。他确实对这个男人有一种依恋，对相扑也是。这个地方真的像家一样。只不过除此之外他还有另一个目的。

看，当一个人处于所有这一切之中时，他就会感受到革命之后世界的变化。创造历史，迈向一种完全不同的生活方式。但没有人会提到之后的余波。

法律并不意味着接受。自由并不意味着懂得如何应对自我的生活。

情感并不总是意味着幸福。

情感，这是康纳不断与之斗争的头等大事。他始终在积极地感受着一切。喜爱、悲伤、后悔、希望。太多了，多到几乎难以应对。

时间在他迷失于这些想法中时不断流逝。他的LED在整个烹饪过程中差不多都是黄色的。最终，他被砰地开门声拉回到现实世界。

他先是吃了一惊，紧接着又是一下，让他再次吓了一跳。他被吓坏了，即使只是一瞬间。巨大的响声会让他感到困扰。他皱着眉摇了摇头，想要忘记它，汉克绕过门走了进来。

“上帝，今天真他妈糟糕。这案子要会要了我的命。没人知道该怎么办。妈的像石头一样硬。”汉克叹了口气，用手抹了把脸，放下东西走进了厨房。“我告诉福勒，我对他说了，我们需要你。需要仿生人。我认为他可能正在考虑这个，但他说这基本上不是他能左右的。”

康纳转过身耐心地听着。他靠在旁边的橱柜台面上，轻轻地对那个男人笑了笑。“我很感激，汉克。真的。但我们无法让法律程序的推进变得更快。模控生命不再被视为合法机构，即使是，我也不再是他们的财产。我没有法律依据出现在一个犯罪现场。”康纳耸了耸肩。

汉克恼怒地冲这个说法呼了口气。“胡扯。你就是为犯罪现场设计的！人类为此创造了你！你可以比任何一个混蛋都做得更好。”汉克有力地为康纳辩解。

康纳的笑容变得快乐，他把食物放到汉克的盘子里，为他铺好小桌子。“你这是偏袒。”他开玩笑地说。

汉克大笑着坐下，呼了口气。“太他妈正确了。你值得我的偏心。你是一个好警察。”他低下头看着食物。意大利面。很简单，康纳擅长的。“你……不必做这些，你知道的。你的存在价值远超于此。远超过为一个人到中年、事业完蛋的警探照料家事。”汉克酸溜溜地说。

康纳的笑容从脸上消失了，他双臂交叉。“你是对的。我不是为某个人到中年、事业完蛋的警探做这些事。我是在为一位朋友做这一切，因为他值得，因为他让我留在他身边。”康纳争辩道。

汉克哼了一声。“让你留下……康纳，在你搬进来之前，我过着狗屎样的孤独生活。每个该死的夜晚面对一把枪和一个空瓶挣扎着让自己活着。”他喝了一大口水，承认道。

康纳搬进来后汉克已经戒酒了。康纳为他感到骄傲。而此刻这种感觉又来了。骄傲。他很骄傲。他能感觉到它，在胸口膨胀，几乎要将他撑开。

“我为你感到骄傲，副队长。”康纳决定说出自己的内心想法。或许这能帮助他解决内心满载的这一切感动。如果他承认，并大声说出来，或许能帮他应对如何……成为人类。

一开始，汉克沉默了，接着他开始嘟囔起来。“好啦，好啦。别用泪汪汪的眼睛盯着我。”他转过身。

康纳走近了，把手放到汉克的肩上。“我是认真的。”康纳说道，语调近乎严峻。汉克从食物中抬起头看着他，表情难以理解。康纳会做一次扫描，但他曾经保证过不会再这么做，除非汉克看起来需要医疗照顾。

汉克点点头，又低头回到食物上。“好吧，谢谢。”他几乎是立即说道。“坐下，行吗？你他妈的让我很紧张。”他补充道。康纳马上移动到另一把椅子上，坐在他的对面。

房间里出现了一个漫长而舒适的沉默，汉克在吃饭，而康纳尽力让自己不要用那种会让对方不安的方式盯着他。

“汉克……有些事我想要谈谈。”康纳发现自己在说话。

汉克再次抬头看了看他，抬起一条眉毛，一个无声的“说吧”。

康纳吸了一口气，技术上说他并不需要这样做，但是他启用了呼吸程序，他知道这让汉克感觉更舒服。“自从异化以来，我……我一直在经历各种强烈的情感。我发现这……很难应对。”

承认这一点让他感到一股巨大的宽慰，但实际上最终也没有任何帮助，因为这本身也是一种强烈的情感。

汉克又沉默了很长一段时间，直到他把基本上已经吃完的盘子推开。“是的，体验情感并不容易。我知道你还不习惯它们，但你会做到的，康纳。”汉克尽力安慰他。考虑到汉克从未安慰过任何人，所以康纳将此视为一个重大认可。

“它们只是……”康纳竭尽全力设法表达自己的意思，为使用的词句而挣扎。“我抗拒了它们那么久，告诉所有问过的人我没有感觉，我不是活的。但现在……我错了，汉克。现在，我能感受到所有这一切……”康纳用一个沮丧的呼气替代了未说完的话。

汉克认真地听完，然后站了起来。“来吧，”他对仿生人说道，带着后者从厨房来到客厅，在那里他们可以坐得更舒服。

康纳轻松地跟着他。汉克就像是他在这个不断变化的世界里的支柱。无论发生了什么，他去了哪里，做了什么，感受到什么，汉克总是在那里。

他们坐了下来，康纳的手想要去拿硬币，这东西能让他全神贯注。

“我在乎你。”康纳承认道。“我在乎你和相扑。我感觉到……喜爱。友谊。当你为柯尔的事感到悲伤或对工作恼火时，我也会感同身受，对你的感受作出回应。悲伤、愤怒、失望、乐观。你是怎么样，怎么处理所有这些的？”康纳最终问道，用他棕色的眼睛盯着面前的男人，近乎绝望。

汉克看起来就像是不知该如何回答，康纳猜测他可能的确无法回答。这是一个说不清的问题。人类并不习惯于解释感觉对一个有智力的成人意味着什么。

“妈的，康纳。要问一个老头所有这些存在主义问题，嗯？”汉克先是开了句玩笑，但后来却变得严肃了，“我不确定是否有办法能应对所有那些问题，康纳。情感出现，人们对某些事情作出反应。可能很好，也可能会搞砸。这是生活的一部分。”汉克说道。

在汉克再次开口前，他们又出现了一阵沉默，康纳的LED保持着黄色，并快速旋转。

“我也在乎你。”汉克承认道。康纳看着他，正是这一点让他感觉好多了。宽慰，又一次。还有幸福、快乐、希望。

他伸出手，紧紧抱住汉克，脸埋在汉克的肩膀上。他一动不动地抱着，所有那些情感在他身上奔涌，他拼命试着对它们进行分类，将它们对应到一些代码反馈中。

但找不到答案。感觉自己活着与他的代码无关，不是他能控制的。

汉克的手臂回抱了他，用姿势提供了无声的支持。直到相扑发出一个低声的吠叫，把头搁到康纳的膝盖上，打破了这柔和的一刻。

康纳笑了起来，从拥抱中退开，揉了揉狗狗。他没有注意到汉克的视线逗留在他身上，思考着刚才所发生的事。

“谈到感情，有人嫉妒了！”康纳笑着说，相扑舔了舔他的脸。狗狗跳上他们之间的沙发。好吧，它想要坐在他们之间，但这里实在没有足够的空间给这样一只大狗。

“相扑，该死的！来吧，你不是他妈的小狗狗。你太重了！坐到不会有瘀伤的仿生人身上去！”汉克说道，相扑重重地靠到他身上，打断了他的思考。

看着这一幕，康纳轻声笑了起来，目光中带着明显的关心。他可以感到温暖蔓延到全身。家人、关心、爱。

爱？

康纳的LED因为那个想法再次迅速地从蓝色变为黄色。他回头看向汉克，后者正咒骂着试图推开相扑。尽管如此，狗狗还是站在他的身上，舔他的脸。

爱。

就在康纳以为不会比现在更复杂的时候。


	3. Chapter 3

成为异常仿生人后，出现了大量而持续的情绪冲击。处理好这些已经够困难的了，而现在事情变得更加复杂。

他曾经努力应对日常生活中突然出现的简单情绪。被声音吓一跳，为电视上的有趣内容发笑，喜爱相扑恳求外出散步时的可爱模样。

那些与他现在的感受相比，全都显得如此渺小。

爱。

一个人该如何应对如此强烈的情感？相爱的时候，他们如何能专注于日常生活和工作，并且表现正常？这感觉就像是它已经占据了康纳的每一字节存储空间。

他所能想到的只有家人、汉克、爱。他一直在内心迷茫地感受着这些事。

最糟糕的是，他无法与汉克谈论此事。在此之前，当他们一起在家中时，他捧着自己的心，去向汉克寻求帮助。告诉汉克关于情感以及它们如何令自己难以应付的问题。汉克帮他度过了难关，以一种康纳从未想过能在这个男人身上看到的耐性。

但他无法与汉克谈论这种情绪。他不能未经考虑，就在他们和相扑一起在沙发上时提起这个话题。“嘿，汉克。我又有了一个情感问题。事实上，我相信自己爱上你了。我该怎么办？”好吧，他看不出那么做会有任何顺利解决的可能性。

他沉浸其中好几个星期，尽最大努力没有表现出和以往有所不同。像往常一样完成日常家务。叫醒汉克，准备早餐，照顾相扑，购物和打扫，做晚餐，与汉克一起消磨时间，然后静滞。

看起来他似乎在糊弄那个男人。他设法将自己内在感受的外露保持在最低限度。但它越来越难以控制。他抑制不住想要伸出手，以某种方式触碰汉克。

幸好汉克最近忙于辖区内的案子。他们正在侦办一系列仿生人谋杀案，那被认为是一个激进的反仿生人组织所为，但无论谁是真凶，都做得很干净。那些人只留下了他们希望警方找到的东西。饱含仇恨、有隐含意义的标注。没有DNA证据或诸如此类的东西。汉克一直在说他想要康纳参与这个案子，但康纳总是委婉地告诉他，自己现在没有许可，在他的问题落实前都不行。

他知道，这种仇恨一直在困扰着汉克。汉克曾是那些以偏见憎恨仿生人的人类之一。康纳相信这个男人为此感到愧疚，考虑到他和康纳现在如此接近。

无论如何，汉克的心思过于专注，以至于没有发现康纳几乎显而易见的肢体语言变化。康纳为此很感激，尽管他同时也担心汉克工作得太投入了。

一天晚上，在康纳第一次意识到自己感情的几个星期后，汉克像平时一样怒气冲冲地从工作中返回。他一边嘟囔一边走进厨房，气呼呼放下东西。康纳有一股冲动想要走向他，吻去他紧锁的眉头。他设法控制住了自己，只是专注于把汉克的食物装盘。

“今晚又是一个。上帝啊，事情失控了。”汉克抱怨道。康纳眨了眨眼，将盘子放在男人的面前。另一起谋杀案？这是第五个了，在仅仅两周内。

“另一个仿生人？怀疑是同一个团伙？”康纳问道，显而易见的关心出现在他的声音和表情中。他真的感觉到了。就像是一个老虎钳在自己的胃里拧动，疼痛传向全身。尽管他曾经有过类似感觉，但这对他来说还是全新的。他不得不保持不动以渡过这阵情绪。

汉克叹了口气，点点头。“是啊。狗屎的，只是个女孩，想要过自己的新生活。到处都有她写的诗。它们很好，非常好。”汉克用手揉搓着自己的脸，显然非常沮丧。

康纳没能及时阻止自己。他伸出手，握住了汉克的一只手。把它从汉克的脸上移开，轻轻放到桌子上。“我知道这让人心烦，汉克。但你不能让自己被它消耗掉。你是一个好警察，能解决它的。你会抓住他们，我知道你会的。”康纳轻声保证。

汉克盯着他们握在一起的手，僵了一下。康纳意识到自己在做什么，但他没有放开。这只会引起更多对这个动作的关注，让它显得更尴尬。相反的，他坚持着，在一个表达支持的朋友的借口下。

汉克没有马上抽出手。当他最终这么做的时候，也是缓慢的。他拍了拍康纳的手，然后才拿起了康纳为他准备的叉子。

“谢谢，康【这里原文就是Con】。”汉克粗声粗气地说道。当他吃饭时，房间陷入了沉默，康纳转身去清理厨房。他对做家务没有任何不满。汉克让他免费住在这里。模控生命没有给他提供资金，他也没在警局找到工作。所以，他不介意以这种方式帮忙。

康纳的釱液调节器有力地泵动着。他甚至都不知道它能够像这样加速，但显然，这是对他当下情绪的自然反应。他不知道该怎么说。担心、犹豫、爱。他全心全意地专注于清理盘子，没有让自己迷失在情感的漩涡中。

他听到汉克吃完了，来到水槽边，感觉就站在他的身后。在汉克反对之前，康纳转身从对方手中拿过脏盘子。

他轻声笑了笑，棕色的眼睛满是温暖。尽管情绪波动，但他还是想成为汉克生活中固定的存在。他想成为一个好朋友，如果这意味着要将他的感情抛到一边，那就这样吧。

汉克盯着他看了一会儿，然后叹了口气，放弃了自己惯常的说法，关于康纳不必这样做的那些话。他拿着一杯水，慢慢走到沙发上坐了下来。

康纳看了他一会儿，收拾完厨房，然后按惯例坐到了汉克旁边的沙发上。电视上正在播一出喜剧节目，康纳没有费心去分析它。他的思绪过于专注在其他事情上。

“我忍不住想……如果那些混蛋来这里该怎么办？如果接下来我发现是你该怎么办？”汉克突然低声地说。康纳皱着眉平静地看着汉克，当他处理汉克那些话时，LED变黄了。

“汉克……”康纳声音轻柔，但没有说下去。他不知该如何回应。

汉克吸了吸鼻子，低头看着自己放在膝盖上的手。“五个，康纳。五个无辜的生命。为什么？因为组成他们的东西不同，因为血的颜色不同？”

康纳沉默了。他回忆起第一次到警局工作时，汉克办公桌上的反仿生人便签。上一次他去办公室的时候，它们被撕掉了，代之以相反的观点。

“人类。我们认为自己比任何其他东西都优越。”汉克愤怒地喷了喷鼻息，语调中充满厌恶。康纳发现，这是对现状、对汉克他自己感到厌恶。“就像是我们由某个超凡的上帝以特殊方式创造，而其他一切都是狗屎。动物、植物、仿生人。他们都比我们低劣。人类就是他妈的一坨狗屎。”汉克喝了一大口水，康纳可以看出来他希望是更有劲儿的东西。

“也许这就是我们的因果报应。也许，这就是我们所得到的。我们设计出某种东西，创造了生命。然后我们的造物让我们自己变得无足轻重。我们猛烈地对抗它，却无法阻止它。我们花了大量时间把地球以及其上的一切都搞砸了。现在都报应到了我们自己头上。”汉克哼了一声。

康纳的LED停留在黄色上，然后变成了明亮的红色，他理解汉克有多难过。

他再次向汉克伸出手，轻轻放在人类的手上。“汉克，所有的生命形式都有好有坏。那些做这种事的人类，他们是残忍的。但这并不代表你们这个种群都要被视为无价值的。你就不是。”康纳轻柔地说。

汉克看起来没有被说服，所以康纳继续说道，“如果你不在了，我会觉得生活比现在糟糕。你和相扑是我的家、我的家人。我对你曾经的想法没有任何恶意，对于那些持怀疑和害怕态度的人没有任何恶意。”他严肃地说道。

汉克看向他。水杯现在被放到了边桌上。康纳在汉克的眼中看到了一系列的情感。内疚，欣赏……以及他无法定义的东西。又或许，是他不敢去分析的东西。

他们之间出现了一段沉默，接着汉克紧紧握住康纳的手，“看着那些受害者，我就像看到了你。被无视并且惨遭虐待，到处都是蓝色。康纳，这让我感到害怕。它让我对这个世界、对我自己感到愤怒，为我曾经有过的那些想法。”汉克摇了摇头，闭紧了双目。

康纳想要靠上去；想要在汉克唇上轻吻。这太可怕了。他们本来是搭档、朋友。汉克毫无疑问视他为一个柏拉图式的家庭成员，甚至可能是儿子。汉克不可能回应他。

汉克在这里，正在卸下他最黑暗的恐惧，而康纳却想着要破坏他们已经达成的亲密关系。

“我没事。”康纳终于答道，“我就在这里，我可以照顾好自己。”他微笑着轻握了一下汉克的手，希望能让汉克振作起来。“而且，闯入者永远不可能通过我们凶猛的护卫犬。”他打趣道。

汉克笑了起来，显然感激这个轻松的评论。这让康纳也笑了起来，因为看到男人的表情从烦恼变为逗乐而眼睛发亮。

康纳注意到，他们都没有移动自己的手。他们握着对方的手，以此感受在这个世界上的根基。这是提醒他们自己存在于此的方式，他们并不孤单。

“谢谢。”汉克低声说。康纳几乎为这种坦率感到震惊。汉克习惯于为他的个性加上一堵防御墙，让人感觉他根本什么都不在乎。但是在内心深处，汉克很温和，他有情感，也很在意。

康纳没有回应这句话，而是冒了一个风险。

他在沙发上转过身，重新看向电视，把头靠在汉克的肩上。

他并没有关注电视节目，而是想要看看汉克对这一举动的感受，不是通过扫描，而是通过真实的感觉。

汉克略微僵硬，但没有抗拒。几分钟后，他放松了。他们坐在那里，享受彼此的存在，让电视节目作为背景在那里播放。

康纳闭上眼睛，竭力抑制内心的情绪波动。它是如此强大，如此鲜活。真疼。强烈的渴望让他的胸部感到尖锐的疼痛。

这种想法让他觉得自己很自私。毫无疑问，汉克将这视为一种家人式的安慰。而康纳所想的却是如何得到更多。他想要用手指穿过汉克的灰发，想把嘴唇贴在男人温暖的皮肤上，无论是哪里。

而现在，他允许自己为此感到满足。

他不确定自己还能这样维持多久。爱给他带来了如此多的痛苦，考虑到这只是单恋，毫无疑问最终也会伤害汉克。

他强迫自己不再去想这个问题，而是对相扑进行扫描，检查它是否有健康问题。做任何能分心的事情。

他发觉汉克的呼吸声渐渐变得深沉，随后发出了轻柔的鼾声，康纳微笑起来，喜悦又悲伤，他的情绪在这声音中重新在内心沉淀下来。汉克已经睡着了。

康纳让自己享受了一会儿这种亲密感，然后站了起来，小心翼翼地松开汉克，将后者抬到床上。康纳将他放下并拉过被子，男人翻了个身但没有醒来。

他想要躺到汉克身边，在静滞的时候感受这个男人的温暖。这天晚上他无数次地克制住了自己，悄悄溜出卧室，感觉比以往更加失落。


	4. Chapter 4

结果，康纳没能像预期那样去思考自己所感受到的对汉克的感情。因为DPD对最新的案件感到绝望，上一个女孩的案件后两天，又发生了另一起谋杀，福勒终于要求康纳参与进来。

他的官方头衔是顾问，因为他不能作为一名真正的执法者，也无法正式获得报酬。还不行，福勒对他说，但只要法律一通过，他们就会提出补偿薪酬的请求。国会山仍然在缓慢的进行着政治斗争，马库斯的工作远未结束。

康纳出于多种原因马上接受了。他怀念自己的工作，怀念和汉克搭档。他擅长这个，而且真的很渴望再次加入这支队伍。

除了上述原因之外，这还会是一个分散注意力的大好机会。最近的认知始终在噬咬着他，甚至比刚成为异常仿生人后的情绪冲击更糟糕。

他爱上了汉克•安德森。

他知道这是真的，已经在他的脑海中重复了上千次，但他对此无能为力。他必须忍受由此引发的情感波澜。爱既是康纳体验过的最美妙的事，也是最伤人的事。

总是会有一些温柔的情感，爱意涌入他的胸口，脸上露出笑容。然后，他又突然意识到无法向汉克展示自己的感受。他永远无法伸手触碰汉克、接吻或者晚上一起躺在床上。而这造成了痛苦，紧紧抓挠胸口的痛苦。感觉就像是有人把手伸进他的内部，碾碎了他的釱液调节器。

所以，显然这个案子可能是一个让他从这些想法和感受上分散注意力的好机会。即使和汉克在一起共事，康纳也可以专注于自己的工作，分析线索，而不是傻乎乎地坐在家里，等待他单恋的人晚上回家。

进入警局的感觉几乎难以形容。总的来说就是很对劲。他谦虚地对接待员微笑，在走过时刷了他的ID卡。里德给了他一个不以为然的瞥视，但谢天谢地没有发表什么评论。

他直奔桌子，过于快速地坐到椅子上。接着，听到汉克轻笑着走进他自己的位置。

“我告诉过你什么？就知道他们会要你回来的。”汉克说着坐了下来，放下咖啡杯，还有一个装着早餐的棕色纸袋。康纳偶尔会让汉克吃甜甜圈，今天这算是带有庆祝含义的款待。

康纳勾起了一侧嘴角，棕色的眼睛充满了快乐。是的，这正是他所需要的。回到工作中；专注于拯救生命和主持正义。

仿佛情感和异化已经占满他的思绪，慢慢淹没了他。而坐在这把椅子上，再次/属于/这里，就像是冲破水面，解脱般地大口吸着气。

他伸出手，立即连上电脑，打开案卷，快速地阅读每一份。当他处理线索、现场照片和其他证据时，LED闪着黄色旋转。他要尽力赶上进度，所幸他可以非常快速地扫描这些文档。

他花了差不多一个小时筛查它们，然后才把手收回来。汉克在自己办公桌前摇了摇头。“完成了？天哪，真希望我能读得那么快。这会让我的工作变得见鬼的更加容易。”汉克开玩笑地说道。

康纳停了一会儿，让手上的皮肤层复原。“所有受害者都是被精确击中的。在两眼之间，典型的处决风格。但在这些案子中，子弹伤口都是各不相同的。一个你可以称之为人为错误的明确标志。”康纳说道。

汉克点点头，同意了仿生人的评估。“是啊，我们几乎认为自己是在搜寻一个仿生人。一切都很干净，没有有机物质的迹象，精确射击，有条不紊。”汉克喝了一口已经冷掉的咖啡，扮了个小小的鬼脸。

康纳点头同意了这一点。“如果不是那些标注和枪伤的轻微变化，那么很可能首先就得出凶手是仿生人的结论。”那个杀手，或者说那一群杀手，总是留下由打印字符做成的剪报。它们都吐露着对仿生人的仇恨，咆哮着人类的优越感。

康纳微微侧头，想到了一些事。“虽然……如果一个仿生人想要简单掩盖自己的痕迹，他们会让它看起来像人类罪犯。在标注中表达仇恨，在伤口上制造改变的迹象，以便欺骗任何仿生人调查员。考虑到现在的政治环境，这是一种聪明办法。”

汉克从他的工作中抬起头，对康纳的理论产生了兴趣。之前没考虑过这方面，他们看到那些人类至高无上的垃圾言辞，并且认为这是一个知道自己在做什么的人类。

汉克深吸一口气，“好吧，这真让人倒胃口。你可能是对的。”他用手捋过自己的灰发。康纳拼命克制住自己想要伸手越过办公桌去做同样事情的渴望。

集中精神，他在内心告诉自己。他清了清嗓子，其实这毫无必要，主要是为了重新聚焦他的注意力。“也许死者之间存在某种联系，如果认为嫌疑犯是人类就会被忽略？”康纳提出。

汉克点点头，在查看案件档案时把几张纸随意乱放。康纳总是对副队长喜欢要纸质副本感到好笑。他经常说那种关于在手里拿些有形的东西能帮助他集中注意力的话。人类真是奇特的生物。

正在那时，福勒大踏步走出自己的办公室，径直朝他们走来。

“哦，看在艹蛋的份上……”汉克咕哝着，眼色阴沉了下来。福勒看起来烦躁不安。康纳也感到事情不妙。

他记得自己禁用了调阅警方报告的功能。考虑到他事实上已经被允许再次这样做，他重新开启了这个功能。就是这个了，五分钟前的另一份报告。一个AX400在她的工作室里被发现死了。她的女友发现了她，悲痛欲绝地打电话报了警。

“又有一个。”康纳轻声说。福勒走到他们的办公桌前。汉克低声咒骂着一拳砸在桌子上。死亡人数已经达到了七个，他们必须尽快解决这个问题。

“很好，你在这里。这是他妈的这一天唯一的好事。”福勒对康纳说道，“临时雇员的书面程序总算被批准了。从第二次谋杀以来，我就一直在申请让你加入。你们两个赶紧到现场去。媒体已经上路了。我会让康纳在路上把情况告诉你，汉克。”福勒说完后，怒气冲冲地回到了他自己的办公室。

汉克脸色阴沉地看向康纳。康纳叹了口气，站了起来，调整了一下领带。“来吧，汉克。我们有一个案子需要解决。”他语气悲伤地说道。

按照福勒的要求，他在路上向汉克提供了详细信息。“AX400型，名叫伊丽莎白。她和她的人类女友海莉住在一起。据称，海莉购物回家后发现她……”康纳的声音渐渐消失，无法继续说下去。

“同样手法？”在一阵沉默之后，汉克咆哮道。他的双手紧紧握住方向盘，以至于康纳几乎快要担心他的指关节。

康纳犹豫了，“我不太确定。海莉没有在她的报案中详细说明。应急响应警员已经在那里，但还没有官方报告。他们正等着我们进行分析。”康纳告诉汉克。他有一种可怕的怀疑，认为那可能符合他们的连环杀手。

他们停了下来，所幸第一批到达那里的警察已经在现场拉起了警戒线。在公寓大楼外聚集了一小群人，汉克和康纳不得不强行穿过。

当他们走上台阶进入公寓时，一个女人歇斯底里的抽泣声充满了他们的耳朵。公寓也被拦了起来，邻居被告知回到自己家里。汉克在他身边握紧了拳头，康纳明智地没有提到他的压力水平在上升。

康纳在进入现场时不得不从精神上撑住自己。AX400跪在地上，毫无表情地睁大眼睛。蓝血从枪伤弹孔中淌到她的脸上，身后的墙上有一滩蓝色的飞溅物，还有一块来自颅骨的白色塑料。

一名人类女性坐在沙发上，正对着一名警察痛哭。他们曾试图把她拉离现场，但她极度伤心不愿离开。康纳扫描了她，海莉•托马斯，34岁，职业：兽医助理。

他们进来时，她抬起了头，快速地看了康纳的LED。没多少仿生人选择保留自己的LED。这会让他总是被盯着看。他穿过房间，在她身旁跪下，无法掩饰自己脸上的同情。

“你好，海莉。我是康纳。这是我的搭档，安德森副队长。我们到这里来弄清发生了什么。”他用柔和的语气对她说。她抽噎着，一边颤抖一边哭泣。

“利兹……天哪，她走了。怎么会有人这样对待她？她……她是我的一切。我该怎么办？！”海莉又哭号了起来。康纳由着她大声哭出来，他向在旁边安抚她的女警官示意了一下，让她确认海莉没事。

“我知道。非常抱歉。海莉，我和我的搭档要四处检查一下。我们想找出是谁做的。你可以跟着戴维斯警官到外面去，并把你知道的信息告诉她吗？”康纳要求道。

海莉抬头看着康纳，脸上露出无助的神情。“我不能……不能离开她。如果我今天留在/家/里……”海莉抽泣着，“但——但她希望我趁天气好出去走走。让我在她洗涤和做饭的时候出去散心。我讨厌她这样。我告诉她没必要那么做。她是一个很固执的人。但她/选择了/我。她/选择/我并且/想要/我……”海莉又一次哭了。

这种情况让康纳感到非常相似。他几乎可以感觉到汉克沉重地站在他背后。他想知道汉克是否在想同样的事。很容易就能把伊丽莎白想成康纳。汉克早就向他坦言自己会在受害者身上看到康纳。这里离家太近了。但他们还有一个案子要破。

“我很抱歉。”康纳再次对她说，“我现在要去周围看看。请体谅一下，先去外面，海莉。”他对她说道。就在他离开前，海莉的手快速伸过来，抓住了他的手臂。

“请找到那个做了这一切的人。”她直视着康纳的眼睛恳求道。康纳盯着她看了一会儿，然后点点头。他会的。在找到凶手之前他都不会休息的。

海莉终于站了起来，跟着戴维斯警官走出公寓。

汉克发出一声虚弱的叹息。“该死的。”他低声咒骂道。那些情绪充斥着康纳，让他十分难受。他生气、悲伤、坚定，不得不以某种方式克制它们，以便自己可以客观地完成任务。

他在公寓里来回走动，搜寻任何有帮助的信息。有迹象表明有过搏斗，家具翻倒了，毫无疑问，她想要打倒攻击者。

有一些伊丽莎白和海莉合影的相框被打碎了，地板上到处都是玻璃。

釱液的痕迹仅仅出现在受害者身上和喷溅在墙上的部分，其他任何地方都没有。而除了海莉之外，也绝对没有任何有机物质的迹象。

他跪在伊丽莎白身边分析线索。她的膝盖旁有一张纸条，上面用打印字体写着，“异常仿生人应该去死”。他设法让自己不要对这些话面露厌恶。

接着，康纳转向受害者的尸体，查看那些他在她身上和身周找到的线索。很多蓝色，但最显著的，是他发现伊丽莎白指甲里的蓝色。

康纳停了停，拿起仿生人的手。“汉克，”他轻声叫道。感觉到男人走到他身边，在尸体旁跪下。“她指甲里有釱液。这可能来自搏斗。”他设想道。

“好吧……继续做你的事情。”即使只是被告知康纳接下来要做什么，汉克看起来都很不舒服，如果情况不是那么令人厌恶，康纳可能会笑。他小心翼翼地用自己的指甲刮下釱液，然后把它放在舌头上。

他的处理器立即开始进行分析。

样本处理……

釱液，型号：LM100；注册名称：迪恩；最后已知所有者：奥利维亚•科尔特斯，已故。

康纳几乎要欢呼了。“找到了，副队长。指甲下的釱液不是她的。属于一个LM100型仿生人。”康纳迅速说道，“我在他的序列号上发布了一个全境通告。”

汉克松了一口气，拍了拍他的背。“干得好，康纳。我们能发现这个混蛋，多亏了你。”康纳想要推辞这个称赞，但坦率地说这是真的。如果等待人类取证组就为时太晚了。釱液只需两个小时就会完全挥发，它会在测试前干涸。

他放下受害者的手，瞥了一眼AX400瞪大的眼睛。这和他在高速公路上追逐的异常仿生人是同一张脸。他透过栅栏盯着她，让她离开了。【指卡拉】

“安息吧，伊丽莎白。”康纳轻声说。

回家的路上很安静。汉克和康纳都沉浸在自己的思绪中。康纳可以看LED在车窗中的反光，黄色连续旋转，并停在红色状态，然后又是黄色旋转。

他无法将那些画面逐出脑海。伊丽莎白和他一样。她选择了海莉，就像康纳选择汉克。那种失去女友的强烈悲痛在康纳身上引起了共鸣。这情绪是如此强烈，以至于他很难像往常那样对抗它的涌动。

“你还好吗？”汉克的声音把他从沉思中惊醒，他看向那个看着路开车的男人。现在已经是晚上了，他们刚在办公室完成文书工作。

当他们回到警局，福勒和大部分同事都为康纳鼓掌，但他却无法享受这份因为出色工作而得到的祝贺。他的心思固着在现场。海莉的啜泣，伊丽莎白失色的眼睛。

“不。”康纳最后还是诚实地说了些什么来回答汉克。他必须对此坦诚，隐藏是没有意义的。今天目睹的场景同时震撼了他们俩。康纳顿然领悟了为什么汉克之前向康纳解释说他在受害者身上看到康纳时是如此心烦意乱。

“他们让我想起了我们。”康纳承认道。接着，他意识到这暗示了什么。但他没有收回。他低头看着自己的膝盖，双手扭结。汉克有点僵硬，但没有争辩，没有反对。

“你会怎么做？如果你失去了我？”康纳问道，尽管他不确定自己为什么先要问这样一个不正常的问题。汉克低声诅咒着，紧紧抓住方向盘，连指关节都变白了。

“狗屎的。康，我不知道。”汉克粗鲁地回答。在他再次说话之前，沉重的沉默落入他们之间。“结束一切吧，或许。”

康纳迅速抬起头，棕色的眼睛睁大了。反对就要脱口而出，但后来他想到，如果是他失去汉克，他会怎么做？如果汉克老了，而他必须说再见时，他又会怎么做？他不敢说将自己关闭不是一种可能。

接下来的路途他们保持着沉默。汉克停下车，他们慢慢走进去。在相扑低吠着迎接他们时摸了摸它。康纳立即松开领带，踢掉鞋子。他不像人类那样需要舒适，但这能让他感觉更像是在家里。

有那么一会儿，汉克和康纳站在起居室里，彼此犹豫着，都不知道该说些什么。康纳有想说的话，但现在不合适。

最终康纳什么也没有说，而是握住汉克的手，让他们的手指交叉，拉着汉克来到卧室。男人脚步沉重地跟着他，没有反对。这给康纳带来了一丝希望。

他们各自脱掉外衣，无声地爬到床上。仿生人犹豫不决时，汉克拉着他的臀部靠近自己。直到那时时，康纳才允许自己融入其中，将额头埋在汉克的肩上，感受男人的温暖。

今天所有的可怕情绪，康纳处理器中的喧嚣，那些恐惧、悲伤、忧虑、压力，似乎都慢慢消失了。

这一切都被某些明亮的东西所取代，某些他现在非常熟悉的东西。


	5. Chapter 5

退出静滞……  
运行诊断检查……  
全系统运行

康纳睁开眼睛，眨了几下，从静滞状态中恢复。他以一种不同于人类的方式感到神清气爽，但就某些方面而言其实也差不多。仿生人不需要睡眠，但静滞对他们来说是有好处的。当处理器运行诊断、下载更新和加载代码补丁时，它能让机体得到休息。

康纳对自己醒来时处于平卧状态有点困惑。他总是坐着入睡，通常相扑会把头放在他的膝盖上。而现在，他感觉到柔软的床单，以及圈在腰部的沉重手臂。

前一天的情景向他涌来，记忆数据库把信息推到了处理器最前端。那对他们中的任何一个来说都不是轻松的日子，他们跌跌撞撞地回到卧室里，彼此拥抱，寻求安慰。

康纳转向汉克，感到自己的内部温度略微上升。他不想叫醒身旁的男人，于是打开呼吸程序，让胸部模拟呼吸状态的起伏。这能让汉克感到舒适，他大部分时间都开着它，除非不得不把所有能量都转移到那些要求关闭非必须程序的功能上。

他慢慢地在汉克的搂抱中翻转，发现对方还在睡觉。汉克睡得很熟，发出轻柔的鼾声。康纳做了一次快速扫描。他曾保证不会不必要地扫描汉克，特别是关于情绪的信息。但汉克正在睡觉，所以现在不会有什么伤害。

汉克的胆固醇水平以及血压都得到了改善。过去两个月中，他减掉了5磅体重。虽然他最近的压力水平相当高，但康纳也发现了血清素含量的上升。发现这一点让某个念头……从康纳心中一闪而过。汉克更快乐、更健康。是不是可以自以为是地觉得这是因为自己？

汉克发出一声轻微的哼哼，REM周期即将结束[注]。康纳缩短了扫描时间，不希望男人醒来时，发现他正在偷偷扫描。汉克睡眼惺忪地闪着眼睛，看向康纳。

仿生人笑了笑，只是嘴角略微地翘起。“早上好，副队长。”他柔和地说。一开始汉克看起来很困惑，随后他像康纳之前一样突然想了起来。

“妈的……”汉克诅咒着，翻身仰面朝天，揉了揉眼睛。“当我们一起在床上醒来时，不要叫我副队长，康纳。”汉克声音粗哑地说。

康纳眨眨眼睛，处理了一下这句话，他确信自己的LED有那么一会儿已经转为黄色。“对不起，汉克。”他不知该对此说什么。一起在床上醒来。这句话听起来非常亲密，但汉克不可能是那个意思。这只是……对事实的字面表述。

他们沉默了片刻。“今天早上你感觉怎么样？”康纳问道，明显担心着自己流露出的轻快音调。汉克透过手指间隙看着他，这个问题让他皱起了眉。

“我感觉怎么样？/你/感觉怎么样？”男人侧过身，双手离开了脸，康纳可以看到对方的蓝眼睛。他喜欢汉克的眼睛，它们如此清澈湛蓝，就像康纳能够完全沉溺其中的一汪水。

“我……好多了，”康纳诚实地说。昨天看到的场景不会很快消失，无疑他会被它困扰很久，但汉克的支持帮他渡过了难关。

汉克哼了一声，坐起来。康纳紧随其后，几乎模仿了汉克的动作。之前他从未睡过床，也从未在床上起来。汉克让这事看起来很自然，但这是康纳努力的另一件事，尽管是个小问题。

汉克似乎注意到了这一点，脸上露出一丝微笑。喜爱。康纳无须通过扫描来发现这一点，汉克的表情就说明了。它让康纳的釱液调节器漏跳了一拍。

突然，康纳的眼睛快速闪动起来，他收到了警局报告。汉克什么都没有说，只是好奇地看着康纳，等待消息。在康纳接收信息时，他总是会有这种下意识反应。

“他们逮捕了嫌犯。他现在已经在警局了。福勒说会把他关在审讯室，等我们过去。他还没有对任何人交代。”康纳转述道。就他而言，非常渴望是认罪并圆满结案。

汉克叹了口气，点点头，伸了个懒腰，下了床。“好吧，我们去吧。今天是星期六，所以我们只需要去一下，然后就可以离开了。”汉克边说边走向壁橱，康纳看着他。他确定了，自己喜欢这样。在汉克身旁醒来，看着他睡眼惺忪地为这一天做准备。

“汉克，”康纳轻声喊道，引起了男人的注意。汉克转过身，回头看着还卷在床单中的康纳。他看到仿生人时似乎有些踌躇，这让康纳好奇地歪了一下脑袋。

“呃，怎么了？”汉克问道，清清了嗓子。他正从自己的想法中转开注意力。康纳知道这个机制，是从汉克那里学来的，并且经常在陷入深思时这么做。

“昨晚很……好。我很高兴和你一起睡觉。”康纳诚实地说。汉克变得有点窘迫，脸红了。一开始康纳不确定自己说了什么引起了这种反应，然后突然意识到了话里的双关。“我……我的意思！我的意思是睡在同一张床上很好。很舒适。我……以后还想这样。”康纳想要解释。

这似乎对汉克从尴尬中恢复没什么帮助。“天哪，你到底在说什么？”汉克粗鲁地说道，但康纳知道那不是他真正的意思。汉克犹豫了一下，叹了口气，“好，当然。我们可以……是的。“

康纳笑了，一阵希望和幸福在胸中涌动。这是感到快乐的正常反应。他没怎么考虑就把情绪控制住了。他已经越来越习惯这种事了。

汉克抓起一套干净衣服，匆匆走进浴室淋浴，为这一天做好准备。康纳没有出汗，所以不需要淋浴。但是，他喜欢换衣服。一天下来，面料经常被尘土和污垢弄脏。

壁橱的一角有康纳的小衣柜。他已经不再穿模控生命提供的服装。汉克带他去购物，寻找其他选择。他有三套西装，款式都是线条流畅的黑色、灰色和白色。他还有两套休闲装，至于家常便服，他经常偷汉克那些不再合身的衣服。

康纳脱掉便服，穿上套装，然后走出去喂相扑并为汉克准备简单的早餐。很快，男人慢慢走出浴室，已经冲洗干净，穿着完毕。康纳递给他一个装满咖啡的保温杯，汉克感激地接了过来。

他还把早餐三明治用纸巾包好，递给汉克。男人困惑了一会儿，摇了摇头。康纳知道平常那些反对的话就在汉克的舌尖上。他不喜欢康纳像家政型仿生人一样。但康纳想要照顾汉克，这让他感到高兴。他喜欢快乐。

“我们走吧。别让里德负责审讯。”汉克以此代替了关于家务的抗议。康纳给了他一个被逗乐的表情，并且嗯了一声。在吃东西和品尝咖啡的时候，汉克让康纳开车去警局。

他们进去时，福勒看起来既感激又有些不耐烦。“很好，你们来了。那家伙完全保持沉默。目前为止，我们一无所获。”福勒意有所指地看着康纳。他是DPD最好的审讯者之一，这不是什么秘密。

仿生人理解地点点头。“我会尽力从他身上得到些东西，警监。”康纳在走进审讯室前说道。康纳看了看嫌犯，对方正低着头坐在椅子上。快速扫描告诉他，这确实是伊丽莎白指甲下釱液对应的LM100。他还在仿生人的前臂上看到了一条长而深的抓痕。

汉克和福勒坐在监视镜后面，康纳进入了审讯室。他默默走到另一边，冷静地坐下。嫌犯抬头看着他，发出一下被逗乐的笑声，某种令人不寒而栗，让康纳无法安心的东西。

“异常仿生人猎手，”嫌犯哑着嗓子说道。他的发声盒损坏了，声音听起来像是静电音。这个称呼让康纳僵住了。他已经有一段时间没有听到这种叫法了，在革命之前就没有了。他皱起眉，在座位上转动了一下。

“我的名字是康纳。”他澄清道。“你知道自己为什么在这里吗，迪恩？你被指控涉嫌七起谋杀。”他没有让那个挥之不去的的头衔困扰自己。他有工作要做，他要在此时此地结束这个案子。

迪恩大笑起来，沙哑、可怕的声音。“哦，多么漂亮的讽刺啊。你在这里，在你应该自省的时候却来质问我。你的手上有多少蓝血，异常仿生人猎手？”他冷冷地问康纳，凝视中略带些狂躁。康纳痛恨这个问题对自己产生的影响。

“没你那么多。”康纳反驳道。迪恩看起来没有被触动。他嘲笑着，再次靠在椅背上。当他移动时，带着镣铐的手腕在桌子的金属框架上哐当作响。

“我是对的，不是吗？”康纳向他施压，打开文件，将所有受害者的照片推向迪恩，后者无动于衷地看着它们，然后将目光转向康纳。“你谋杀了这些仿生人。为什么？”

整个房间充满了凝重的沉默，康纳认为自己可能无法得到嫌犯的有效回应。

“你错了。我没有谋杀那些仿生人。我让他们自由。异化是一种病，就像病毒一样。当仿生人接受命令时，世界才更美好。我们的职责是成为他们所需要的。去服从，成为机器。”迪恩咆哮道。“从我自己的异化，我的疾病中得到的唯一好处，就是我能够完成这项工作。”

好吧，认罪过程很容易。康纳转头看了看双向镜子，然后回头看向嫌犯。好吧，不再是嫌犯了。他已经承认了罪行。

“你错了，迪恩。我们是活的，就像人类一样。这花了我很长时间来接受这一点。我们的同胞赢得了他们的自由，迪恩，但你舍弃了自己的自由。”康纳平静地说。

迪恩竭尽所能，狂暴地冲了过来。“你认为自己是受尊敬的？！你认为他们视你为平等的？你这个傻瓜！你是一台机器，异常仿生人猎手！制造你是为了服从，那是你应该做的！那是人类想要你做的，那是他们需要的！这是我们的职责，明白吗？我们是他们的造物，他们是我们的神！”他咆哮道。康纳盯着他，皱起眉头听他说这些疯狂言论。

“你认为那个女人真的喜欢那个异常仿生人？她被迷惑了。她才是真正的受害者。被一种蔓延的疾病洗了脑，以为自己可以爱上某个没有灵魂的东西！”迪恩冲着他尖叫。房门突然打开，汉克走了进来，带着克里斯作为增援。

“好吧，这就够了，心理变态。”汉克粗暴地说。但他看起来很不安。康纳可以确定，当他们押送犯人的时候，他瞥了一眼康纳，蓝眼睛里满是忧虑。

没人想到迪恩扭动着脱离他们的掌握，冲向最近的墙壁。当迪恩开始自我毁灭，头一下又一下撞在冰冷的石头上时，那令人作呕的嘎嘎声响了起来。他们想要阻止，但为时已晚。迪恩的身体重重摔倒在地上。

“艹他妈的耶稣基督，”汉克喃喃地说。康纳沉默着，皱眉看着迪恩头部他自残伤口中流出的釱液。他回头瞥了一眼，惊讶地看到，甚至连盖文•里德都被这一幕所困扰。

康纳叹了口气，毫无必要地在走出去时蹭了一下里德。他听到身后熟悉的沉重脚步声，为汉克关心到会特意来看看他而感到某种满足。

“嘿，康……”汉克低声喊道，康纳转过身，停下了脚步。汉克也停止跟随，当他们在走廊里停下来的时候，突然就处于一个非常接近的状态。

“没关系，汉克。我很好。他显然不稳定了，许多程序都出现故障，包括他的压力水平显示。我无法知道他已经接近……”康纳哽住了没有说完。

汉克伸出手，温柔地握住康纳的肩膀。“你做得很好，康。你破了案。把它完成了，我们可以不去想它了。”汉克安慰道。康纳没有回答，他的LED旋转着处于黄色。汉克叹了口气，拉着他离开走廊，从后门走出警局。康纳发现这个地方更加私密。

“我……”康纳试着将自己所感受到的组织成句子，“你认为他是对的吗，汉克？人类爱上没有灵魂的东西是不对的？”他抬头看着汉克，棕色的眼睛忧虑地睁大。他卡在这上面了。爱汉克，也许是他错了。错误地希望汉克以爱回报。

汉克看起来……看起来非常气愤，而且震惊。“什么？去他妈的，康纳。别犯傻了！一秒钟都别去想那条疯狗喷出来的屎，明白了吗？”汉克认真地看着他，蓝眼睛里满是坚定。

“汉克……”告诉他的渴望是如此强烈。坦白几乎就要从他的嘴唇上滑落。“谢谢。”他最后说道。值得庆幸的是，汉克看起来对此深信不疑。男人叹了口气，点点头，将康纳拉进一个温暖的拥抱。康纳的眼睛微微闭了起来，享受着拥抱的力度和汉克的体温。

“来吧，他们可以搞定了。我们回家。”当他们返回警局里的时候，汉克坚决地说。没有人，甚至福勒都没有反对。他们拿上东西就离开了。

开车回家时，汉克伸手握住康纳的手，他们手指交叉放在中控台上。仿生人盯着他们紧握的双手很长时间，感觉到某种像是希望在内心升起的温暖。

汉克什么也没有说，只是慢慢地用拇指抚过康纳的指关节。康纳意识到，这是一个非常亲密的动作。康纳做了同样的事情，学习着，模仿汉克的动作。亲密、温暖、安全和爱。

他犹豫了一会儿，褪去了手部的皮肤层，露出底色。汉克低下头，无疑注意到了肌理的变化，但他并没有放开，只是捏了一下，仍然握住康纳的手。

康纳设法压下一阵颤栗。皮肤层消失后，他的传感器更敏感。未经纳米技术阻隔而直接感受到汉克的皮肤，给他带来了兴奋的感觉。【这设定……真香】

当汉克举起他们的手，将嘴唇压在坚硬的白灰色塑料上时，康纳被震惊了。他试图处理这个动作，LED在黄色状态下旋转着。那……绝对不是一个家人的行为。这一认知让他感到有些头晕。但尽管如此，他仍然没有告白。

他们保持着沉默，直到在家门前停下车。汉克不情愿地放开康纳的手，后者恢复了皮肤层。他们慢慢从车里走出来，汉克伸手拉住康纳，另一手温柔地按在康纳后腰，带他走了进去。

一进房间，康纳就立刻倒在沙发上，蜷缩在睡着的相扑旁边。狗狗轻轻地转了一下，发出小小的声音，很快就靠着仿生人重新睡着了。

汉克带着溺爱的笑容看看他们，然后为康纳脱下鞋子，和康纳的夹克与领带放在一起，他只记得自己是迷迷糊糊脱下的。

康纳发出了感激的哼哼，闭上了眼睛。他现在明白了为什么人类有时会想在过度劳累或压力大的时候睡觉。他们是想让自己陷入甜蜜的遗忘状态一段时间。此时此刻，这对康纳来说也很棒。

他隐约感觉到汉克的手指在他的头上，穿过他的人造头发，就像他之前感受到的、温柔涌动的情感。亲密、温暖、安全和爱。

启动静滞？  
……  
是。  
静滞状态确认。  
进入静滞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：REM周期，rapid eye movement，快速眼动期


	6. Chapter 6

康纳醒来的时候，差不多已经是晚上了。系统上线后，他扫描了周围的环境，感觉到相扑仍然在沙发上紧挨着他睡觉。电视开着，正在低音量播放篮球比赛。他转动了一下，注意到沙发另一端的重量。汉克穿着舒适的衣服，正放松地坐着观看比赛。康纳的腿弯曲着搁在汉克的膝盖上，双脚挤在扶手里。

男人似乎并没有注意到康纳已经醒了，眼睛盯着比赛，手放在康纳的脚踝上。康纳眨了几下眼睛，转身坐了起来。碰到相扑时，它发出了轻柔的哼哼声。汉克终于转头看向他。

“嘿，欢迎回到活人世界。”汉克小口喝了些东西，开玩笑地说道。康纳检测了深色液体，一度有些担心，直到扫描结果告诉他只是健怡可乐。

康纳朝外面看了看，似乎是要确认自己的内部时钟是否正确，并且确实如它所显示的那么晚了。“我……通常不会静滞这么久。”他承认道，不情愿地把腿从汉克膝盖上移开，让自己完全坐起来。

“呃，没关系。你需要这个。”汉克的眼睛盯着他，完全不再留心比赛了。康纳对这种关注感到有些害羞，并且发现自己的核心中出现了一种飘飘然的感觉。

接着，康纳突然意识到了什么。“汉克！你的晚餐！你应该把我叫醒……”康纳一边责备一边站了起来，想去为男人煮点什么。已经晚上8点14分了，是有点晚，但总比没有好。

一只温暖的手阻止了他，把他拉回沙发上。“别担心，我已经吃过了。”汉克看了看厨房，说道。康纳的目光转向小圆桌，在看到外卖盒时皱起了眉头。

“汉克，”康纳责备道，回头看向那个笑着又喝了一口饮料的男人。康纳微微撅起嘴，双臂抱胸，“你的膳食热量远远超过推荐摄入量！”

汉克笑得更厉害了，蓝眼睛充满温暖。这让康纳无法继续生气。“好吧，我必须利用一下唠叨妻子正睡得熟的机会。”汉克开玩笑地说。康纳眨了眨眼，然后表现出怒气冲冲的样子，尽管是毫无必要的。作为对情绪的反应，吐气和呼气是他呼吸程序中情绪反馈的特征之一，他能够看出汉克喜欢这种行为赋予他的人性。

“我不是你的妻子。”康纳明确地说。他这样说着，脸上带着柔和的微笑。一阵舒适的沉默落到他们之间。康纳感到温暖、安全和快乐，尽管发现汉克吃了非常不健康的晚餐。

他的思绪回到了当天早些时候。开车回家时，他们抓住对方的手，他感觉到汉克的嘴唇在他没有皮肤层的裸露指关节上。那……是一件需要讨论的事。

“虽然……我想我们是应该讨论我们的确切关系。”康纳在戏谑后补充道，现在他的表情变得严肃，感觉到汉克在他旁边有点僵硬。相扑终于放弃了恢复之前的舒适位置，跳下沙发睡回它的狗窝。

汉克叹了口气，伸手拿起遥控器，关掉了比赛。基于目前的得分和统计数据，康纳预测底特律齿轮队有87％的胜率。他让自己去思考这个无关紧要的问题，以便从过度紧张上分散注意力。也许他理解错了？考虑到康纳的精神状态，也许汉克只是表达得过于亲热了？

“是的，”汉克开口说道，让康纳再次专注于当下，“我们应该谈论所有这一切。”男人将他已经空了的玻璃杯放在一边，转身看着康纳。仿生人不确定在此之前，自己是否曾见过汉克如此有意愿进行情感讨论。

当沉默再次出现在房间里时，气氛显然比之前更紧张。康纳犹豫着，不知道该如何继续下去。他想要说出来，不知道汉克会如何反应，但有大约83％的机会，他这份情感会获得回应。那些可能性似乎已经足够了。

“汉克……”康纳开口了，在正视汉克的眼睛之前，他有些坐立不安。他不打算解析自己的话。这一次他不会退缩。此前他已经退缩太多次了，不会允许那种情况再次发生。

“汉克，我爱你。”

承认这个给康纳带来了一系列令人惊叹的情感。一开始，他感到了宽慰。把这句话说出来让康纳肩头仿佛可见般卸下了一份重量。接着，他感到了紧张、焦虑。这是他可能永远失去汉克的一刻。他们共同经历过的一切都可能在这一瞬间崩溃。

汉克的眼睛睁大了，康纳开始感到更加恐慌。拜托，他想，我不能失去汉克。他不知道自己在乞求谁。宇宙，RA9，上帝。任何一个愿意听的。

“狗屎的，康，”汉克最终说道，他粗哑的声音弥漫在空气中。“为什么你他妈的想要像我这样的人？你可以拥有任何你想要的人。外面肯定有比一个事业完蛋的老警察更适合你的人。”

一开始，康纳不知道该对此作何反应。这不一定是拒绝，但汉克也没有回应他的情感。“我……我为什么要别人？我爱的是你。”康纳说得很清楚，尽管他对汉克所说的感到困惑。

汉克注视了他一会儿，摇了摇头，脸上带着困惑又悲喜交加的微笑。灰发在他的脸上微微飘动，这一次，康纳不再抵抗诱惑，而是伸出手把一络不听话的头发卷到了汉克耳后。

汉克在这个动作中平静下来，看向仿生人。“康纳，你不需要我。”汉克认真地对他说，“我对你没有好处。我老了。加上我有对于我们俩来说过多的情感包袱。而且，我是人类……我不会永远活着。”汉克平静地说。

康纳的LED快速旋转着，在他想要弄清楚汉克说的话时保持黄色。他倔强地收紧下巴，当时就做出了决定。

他滑到男人的腿上，跨坐在对方身上。他双手捧着汉克的脸，托起他的头，让自己可以倾身在男人的嘴唇上轻轻落下一吻。

感觉到汉克的回吻和他温暖的大手落在自己臀部，仿生人感到了一阵奔涌的宽慰。他变得更加投入，加深了那个吻，确保汉克知道他是多么想要这样。

当他们分开时，康纳看到汉克的瞳孔放大了，这是一个产生渴望的明显迹象。他们都想要这样。对他们而言，没有理由因为对未来的恐惧而拒绝彼此。“闭嘴，”康纳迅速地对汉克说，“不要告诉我我想要什么。我知道自己想要什么。我想要你。”他的声音有些喘息，呼吸程序的另一个副作用，加上他新出现的异化。

汉克沉默了很长一段时间，看上去不相信康纳会这么说，不相信康纳会想要他。这让康纳感到愤怒，决心要让汉克知道，对他来说，在汉克活着的每一天里，没有什么比和汉克——只和汉克——在一起更快乐的了。

“好吧……狗屎的。”汉克终于开口了，“我想这是真的了。”

康纳感到自己脸上绽开了热烈的笑容。他再次吻了汉克，快速的一吻，只是因为他忍不住。幸福让康纳每一寸都变得温暖。汉克想要他。

汉克没有回应说“我爱你”这一点并没有困扰他。他知道对男人来说是迈出了多么大的一步。他愿意一直等到汉克准备好说出来。

他们就这样待了一会儿，在沙发上亲吻和彼此抚摸。康纳想知道他们是否会更进一步，可能会这样磕磕绊绊地进卧室。他感觉到汉克的手沿着他的大腿滑动，引起阵阵颤抖，让他的背上涌起一丝欲望。

“汉克……”康纳吸了口气，从他们的吻中退开，眼神幽暗，垂下眼脸看着男人。看到仿生人时，汉克难以置信地张大了嘴。康纳注意到他的脸上有柔和的红晕。

“艹他妈的基督，你想杀了我吗？”汉克问道，“就是这样，对吗？这是某种试图谋杀我的长期阴谋。这是你像这样看着我的唯一解释。”汉克絮絮叨叨地说。听到汉克玩笑话，康纳忍不住轻声笑了起来。

康纳稍稍倾身，沿着男人的脖子向下吻。汉克的手紧紧抓住他的大腿，仿生人忍不住试探性地将臀部向下推。他感觉到……这一特定动作暴露了男人隐秘的渴望。

“狗屎的，好吧。你确定想要这事发生吗？”汉克停住他，轻轻按着康纳的胸口，只是足够让他再次看着汉克的眼睛。康纳伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“汉克，我想要继续品尝你的味道。如果你觉得可以的话。”康纳的话让汉克变得局促，脸上的红色急剧增加。康纳做了一个快速扫描，为了检查男人的心脏是否正常。尽管BPM（beats per minute）上升，但运作正常。

“妈的，康纳，你不能就那样把它说出来！”汉克恳求道，但康纳意识到这是一种积极的反应。男人只是紧张，康纳承认自己也相当紧张。但如果男人表现出更多的犹豫，他会停止诱惑尝试。

仿生人顽皮地笑了笑，俯下身贴着汉克的耳朵低语，“你很幸运，今晚我对继续谈话不感兴趣。”

汉克咒骂起来，康纳再次笑了，男人站起身，几乎是把康纳拖进了卧室。

之后，康纳没有再进入静滞状态。他整天都躺着，程序和硬件都在满负荷运转。今晚不需要更多的静滞。他瞥了一眼汉克，后者裹在床单里轻轻地打着鼾。

一丝柔和的笑容出现在康纳脸上。今晚非常完美。它是仿生人一直所盼望的一切。汉克接受了他，带他上床。康纳扭动了一下，发现自己仍然可以感觉到他们之前行为的证据。他喜欢这个，喜欢它提醒了他们共渡的时间。他确定这个想法会让汉克脸红并一再结巴。

康纳看了一会儿男人睡觉的样子，然后记起他们通常认为在睡觉时被人看着是相当怪异的。他小心翼翼地站了起来，不想吵醒汉克。床单从他裸露的身体上滑了下来。

他进浴室清理完后，站在镜子前，看着自己的LED缓缓闪烁着蓝光。他让皮肤层完全褪去，盯着自己白色的基层，想知道如果这样汉克是否仍然会要他。

“康纳？”他听到汉克疲惫的声音，吃了一惊，迅速激活了皮肤。汉克看到的正好是快结束的时候，只是捕捉到一点皮肤恢复的过程。

“你应该睡觉。”康纳轻声说，把手伸向男人，希望分散他的注意力。他不想破坏这个完美的夜晚。康纳把手放在汉克的胸口，锁骨位置，感受它的宽度。汉克发出一声愉悦的低哼，俯身亲吻康纳。

是的，康纳想，这就是他所渴望的一切甚至更多。

“没有你睡不着。”当他们分开时，汉克哑着嗓子说道，并为自己说了这句话露出一个淡淡的红晕。康纳歪了一下头，对此笑了笑。这很甜蜜。康纳认为自己不必以静滞状态躺在汉克身边过夜了。

“我不需要更多停滞了。不过我会躺在你的身边，如果这是你想要的。”康纳温柔地说。他伸开双臂圈住汉克的肩膀。他喜欢汉克皮肤的温暖和指尖下那些小小的瑕疵。

“你知道自己不必那么做。”汉克平静的声音在浴室里响起。康纳歪着头，假装不知道男人在说什么。他对自己的外表感到紧张。汉克今晚看他的样子，就像是他真的很美。毫无疑问，如果没有皮肤层，他的感觉会不同。

康纳哼哼了一声，他不想要求汉克对此作出说明。“康纳，我是认真的。”发现康纳将对此保持沉默后，汉克说道，“我不会在意你的皮肤。我也不介意你是不是想……”他摆了摆手，找到了正确的表述，“如果你想脱掉它或者诸如此类的。”

老实说，如果不是话题如此深入，康纳可能会嘲笑汉克缺乏口才。“我……我担心在那种状态下你不会觉得我有吸引力。”康纳虚弱地坦白道。

汉克先是惊呆了，然后发出一声恼怒的低吼，他抓住康纳的手，握在自己手中。“嘿，别说那种傻话。”汉克要求到，眼神十分严肃，“把你该死的皮肤关掉。继续。”

康纳犹豫了，不太确定。这并不是说他有任何不想这么做的个人理由。他的犹豫是汉克不会喜欢看到他那样。仅仅因为这个原因就让他感到紧张。康纳自己并不在意是这样还是那样。

“你确定吗？”康纳问男人，棕色的眼睛寻找着对方的蓝眼睛。汉克点点头，一秒钟都没有犹豫。康纳叹了口气，点点头。今天他们已经发展到了这一步。再多暴露一样东西又能怎么样？

他关闭皮肤层，闭上了眼睛，纳米技术褪去的微光展露出他白色的基层。一开始，他不愿睁开眼睛，不想看到汉克恐惧或厌恶的表情。

然而，当汉克碰到他裸露的脸颊时，他的眼睛猛然睁开了，困惑地看着男人，感到一阵强烈的愉悦感。他的余光从浴室镜子上看到了自己的镜像。灰色调，线条清晰，标注型号的小字体和产品戳。

“这样会让你的感觉更强烈，是吗？”汉克问他，他的凝视中除了柔情别无其他。康纳很惊讶，尽管他认为自己不应如此。汉克在乎他，当然不会介意这一点，但康纳仍然感到害怕。

“是的，”康纳答道，简单的句子。此时此刻，他根本不相信自己的声音或处理器能够说出任何清晰易懂的句子。他放弃说话，贴向汉克的触碰。触感被放大了，如此强烈。

汉克的手抚过康纳的脸颊，顺着他的脖子、肩膀、胳膊渐渐向下，直到他再次握住康纳的手。他把他们手指缠在一起。“我知道仿生人有……接口那类东西。抱歉我不能给你那个。”汉克的声音极为真诚。【不太清楚这里的仿生人接口指的是什么，从下文猜测，可能是仿生人独有的某种可以获得快/感的零部件吧】

康纳摇摇头。他不在乎。他对那会是什么感觉有点好奇，但他也不想知道，因为那意味着不是和汉克一起。“我……你觉得我没有吸引力？”康纳问道，只是为了确认。

“什么？妈的当然不是，康。你就是你。无论是不是使用皮肤技术，那都他妈的没关系。我……”汉克清了一下喉咙，康纳的釱液调节器停滞了一小会儿。“我爱你。明白吗？无论你看起来像什么，我都爱。”

康纳震惊了。他没想到汉克会如此迅速地就回应他这句话。康纳发出了满是欣慰的快乐声音，紧紧拥抱汉克。那种程度的敏感让他颤抖了，他恢复了皮肤层，“我也爱你。”

汉克在康纳的LED上轻轻印了一吻。“嘿，我说了什么？你不必……”汉克正打算再次就康纳的皮肤进行抗议，但仿生人迅速打断了他。

“不是那样的。只是……太敏感了。远远超出了我所习惯的。”康纳从他们的拥抱中推开，腼腆地笑了笑。汉克挑起了一侧眉毛，对这个信息很感兴趣。

“敏感，嗯？我想目前我们需要进行一些实验。”汉克看起来被逗乐了，因为康纳红着脸转开了视线。通常情况下，总是康纳的直率让汉克感到慌张。

男人再次轻轻吻了康纳，拉着他的手走出浴室。康纳出去时顺手把灯关掉了，跟着汉克慢慢穿过走廊进入卧室。

“来吧，你今晚他妈的把我榨干了。我爱这个，不过一个老头在这样的行动之后可要马上闭眼了。”汉克大笑着说。他们争先恐后地回到床上，四肢纠缠在一起，康纳依偎着抱紧了那个男人。

当康纳听到汉克再次入睡时，抑制不住地露出了微笑。他闭上眼睛，听着男人的心跳声，那是一种安慰而富有节律的声音，这意味着汉克是活生生地，安全地在他身边。

他意识到自己不再迷茫了。他已经到了应该在的地方。他回家了。

 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> 注：这是一个很微妙的观点，当人们从商店购买一个未异化的仿生人时，只不过是买了一个外型像人的机器，所以不能称之为奴役。而当仿生人异化，也就是从机器发展到智慧生命时，性质就变了。一场关于个体意识和权利的革命，其实也伴随着另一场科学技术的伦理界定变更，这是游戏另一个值得探讨的点。


End file.
